endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pug
"Long ago we tried to resist the Pug," the Quarg says. "In retribution, they broke one of our rings. The rings are our most precious creations, nearly impossible to destroy, but the Pug know how to twist and cut the fabric of space itself." -FW Pug 3: Quarg The Pug are an enigmatic race of aliens, hailing from a distant galaxy. They are notable in that they change their level of technology to match the race they are currently fighting; while the Pug from Deneb use Tier 1 ships during their invasion of Human space, the Pug from Pug Iyik use Tier 3 ships as a surefire way to defend the fleeing Wanderers from the Unfettered Hai. History Next to nothing is known about the Pug; the only information as to their history that Michael Zahniser has released so far is that they are extragalactic in origin. Attributes The Pug are oddly proportioned, with long arms and legs but short, barrel-shaped torsos and large heads, and although they only have two legs, their gait is vaguely insectoid. Their ships tend to use flowing, spiked shapes; as a result, they appear somewhat more natural than most other species' ships. Technology Ships: Tier 1 Light Warship * Pug Zibruka Medium Warship * Pug Enfolta Heavy Warship * Pug Maboro Tier 3 * Pug Arfecta Outfits: Weapons * Pug Zapper and Turret * Pug Seeker * Pug Anti-Missile * Tier 3 Anti-Missile * Pug Gridfire Turret Systems * Jump Drive Power * Pug ships have built in power generation, and therefore do not have any power outfits. Engines * Akfar thrusters and steering * Cormet thrusters and steering * Lohmar thrusters and steering Hand to Hand * Pug Biodefenses * Pug Peacekeeping Staff (upcoming) Interspecies relations In general, the Pug are somewhat apathetic towards other species; this is likely due to their opinion of themselves as being far more advanced than any other race. * Human: The Pug do not have any special opinion of humanity, although for a time they seemed to be directly opposed to humans, going so far as invading and cordoning off a section of Human space. * Hai: It is unknown how the Pug view the Hai, as they have never interacted with them. * Unfettered Hai: The Pug are currently opposed to the Unfettered, as the Unfettered are currently invading Wanderer space. This goes directly against the Pug's wishes, as they control the Eye, allowing the Wanderers to move through the galaxy. * Korath: The Pug have not yet interacted with the Korath, as far as we know. * Kor Efreti: The Pug have not yet interacted with the Kor Efreti, as far as we know. * Kor Mereti: The Pug have not yet interacted with the Kor Mereti, as far as we know. * Kor Sestor: The Pug have not yet interacted with the Kor Sestor, as far as we know. * Quarg: Relations remain unfriendly and in one mission a Pug states, "We are in fact on blowing-each-other-up terms with them". * Wanderers: The Pug are friendly with the Wanderers; the entire race seems to be a pet project of theirs, travelling around the galaxy restoring planets. * Drak: The Pug are hostile towards the Drak and will attack them on sight; however, they also view the Drak with pity, as the Drak have failed to prevent the extinction of several species. According to the Pug, they and the Archons had a disagreement recently, which the Archons apparently lost. Trivia * The Pug, as well as their pet race, are the only known races in the game to originate from a galaxy other than the Milky Way. * The Pug are the only known race to have ships which definitively span multiple tiers. * The Pug are the easiest race to farm Jump Drives from. * The broken ring referred to in the quote at the top can be located through the wormhole that appears at the end of the main campaign. Category:Species Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3